


I made you, didn't I?

by TealTears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied Underage, M/M, Sadstuck, Stridercest - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears
Summary: Just some slight sadstuck Dave. With a side order of implied DaveKatBro is abusive and Dave hides from that by creatung the trolls in his mind.<~• I suck at summaries. Sorry•~>





	I made you, didn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Any grammr and spelling mistake are my own, sorry
> 
> The underage non-con stuff in one pragraph at the end, the rest is all clear of that and doesn't reference it, it comes in the last paragraph of the fic.
> 
> I also don't know how to do colour...

The artificial light from the city beamed in through window in his room, illuminating the floor enough that Dave could still see everything clearly; his swords; propped up neatly against the wall, some old photography equipment; a couple if tripods and lens caps, fossils, and even some shitty old photos he’d taken from out of his window of the city below. Just some hobbies he dabbled in, his DJ equipment was also all spread out on a desk, in perfect working condition and it showed the many years of usage clearly on it, but it had been given to given by Bro, and that made it different from just any old, slightly worn out, second hand DJ set. As Dave lay on his bed he reflected on how the city was oddly quiet tonight, as was the apartment, no clanging, or beeping, or crashing, or swearing, it was bliss.

At realizing the apartment was also dead quiet, Dave opened his eyes, fixing them on the ceiling above him, the ceiling almost black due to the lack of light and the fact that he still had his shades on. He sighed, pushing himself up into a siting position as He nudged his shades up, resting them in the top of his head as he rubbed his eyes till he saw back spots appear in his vision. Shit, had he napped when he’d gotten in from school? What was the time? Bro was going to be annoyed, it was his turn to do the dishes tonight and clearly, it was too late for that now. Oh well.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Dave peered at the clock, squinting but failing to see the time. He shivered as the wooden boards touched his bare feet but also relishing the cold wood against his clammy skin, damn Texan summers... Once he had woken up a little more he stood, arching his back as he stretched, god, naps fucking sucked, especially short ones. Shaking his head to get his hair tidy, Dave shuffled over to his desk, flicking his laptop on and taking a deep breath as he approached his bedroom door, mentally preparing himself to face Bro, not that Bro was going to be annoyed, far from it. He couldn’t blame Dave for napping, after all, he was a busy kid, Bro had done nothing all day. He shrugged and approached his door.

Pushing the door open slowly, Dave listened for the sounds of the TV blaring but none came, Oh shit, that’s new. Pausing in the doorway he looked left and right down the narrow corridor. Well, there was no light on in the bathroom, the shower wasn’t running, and the door was wide open, he knew Bro wasn’t there, and their apartment was only one room, so where was Bro?

Shrugging a little, Dave walked toward the living/kitchen area, pulling a face as he stepped from damp smelling carpet onto the sticky linoleum on the kitchen. God they needed to mop… and there was still no sign of Bro, or Lil Cal for that matter, and that really was weird; if Bro was out Cal was always left home with him, like a kind of fake guardian that usually frightened off anyone who dared knock on the door, one look at Cal and most people ran scared. But Cal was cool, Dave loved Cal, wouldn’t change him for the world. Dave scanned the kitchen and the living room, not seeing a note anywhere, odd, Bro always left a note saying where he’s gone, maybe he’d just forgotten because he’d assumed Dave was going to be out for the count for the rest of the evening. Which was perfectly fine, god Dave hadn’t wanted to only nap because now he was wide awake and probably some god awful time. Dave shrugged, assuming Bro was just at a gig, he’d never just abandon him in the evening, he was more responsible than that; in fact he was the fucking best Bro a little bro could ask for! Dave was taken care of perfectly well, he was healthy, he was fed, and even though he knew about Bro’s business Bro kept it as far away as possible because Dave was a fucking minor and Bro wasn’t going to actively expose him to the porn industry, the Smuppets were well hidden thank you very much.

Dave reached for the fridge and pulled it open, seeing that it was full, he grinned. Fucking score. After pulling out an entire carton of aj and a box of pop tarts the younger Strider kicked closed the fridge and dumped his loot onto the coffee table, before running back to his room to grab his laptop, seeing as he had heard it go off whilst he was in the kitchen. He quickly scanned the message and a small smile tugged at his lips, another fucking score for Strider tonight. He hastily set himself up in the living room and then pulled up Pesterchum, as he ripped open a packet of poptarts. He scanned the message again before responding;

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]at 20:35—

CG: STRIDER, I KNOW YOU’RE THERE SO DON’T FUCKING IGNORE ME. I CAN SEE YOU IN MY VEIW WINDOW ASSHOLE.  
CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING ME, I KNOW YOU HAVE SEVERAL COMPUTER DEVICES ON YOU AT ALL TIMES, BECAUSE YOU HUMANS NEED TO BE CONSTANTLY ON THE FUCKING INTERNET.

CG: OH MY GOG, I HAVE NOT GOT A LAPTOP, A MOVING PICTURE BOX, A MUSIC DEVICE, OR A PHONE THAT CONNECTS ME TO THE WORLD WIDE WEB. WHATEVER WILL I DO?

CG: I KNOW YOU GET THESE MESSAGING YOU PHONE TOO ASSHOLE.

CG: STRIDER, I WILL KICK YOU ASS.

TG: karkat buddy chill your ass out

TG: i dont have my phone on my person and anyway i was trying to figure out why bro left me alone

CG: YOUR LUSUS LEFT? AND YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE IT IS?

TG: hes my bro not a lusus

TG: human like me not a weird animal like yours are and yeah left without a note tonight weird but im not worried

CG: NOT WORRIED. STRIDER, YOUR GUARDIAN IS MISSING. YOUR OVERLY PROTECTIVE GUARDIAN WHO TELLS TOU EVERYTHING, IS MISSING AND YOU’RE NOT EVEN BATTING AN EYELID

TG: well i guess i am a little worried bro never pulls this shit

TG: …

TG: honestly hes probably at a gig and i was sleeping beforehand so I just reckon he assumed id be sleeping all night now

CG: WELL, AS LONG AS YOU’RE SURE. I’M HERE TO TALK ANYWAY SO IF YOU DO START TO PANIC LIKE A FUCKIG PANSY THEN I AM HERE

TG: thanks dude really appreciate the sentiment

TG: so tell me what shit is going down on the meteor today hmm

CG: TEREZI AND VRISKA ARE BACK IN RED AGIN SO KANAYA IS OUT OF HER AUSPISTICE JOB, ONCE AGAIN. I DOUBT THEY’LL STAY RED FOR LONG THOUGH. GAMZEE AND TAVROS ARE BACK IN THEIR PALE QUADRANT, DIDN’T I TELL YOU THEIR BREAK WOULDN’T BE LONG?

TG: certainly did dude

TG: what about the others tell me about sollux and feferi

CG: ERIDAN IS NOT HAPPY. AND HIS FEELINGS, NOT EVEN BLACK ROM, HE’S JUST FEELING PURE HATRED TOWARD HIM. I MAY TAKE HIM UP ON HIS MOIRALLIEGENCE OFFER AND TRY TO CHILL HIM THE FUCK OUT BEFORE HE SNAPS. POOR AMPORA, WANTED THE BOY AND THE GIRL… BUT TURNS OUT THE BOY AND THE GIRL GET TOGETHER AND NEITHER ARE INTERESTED. WOE HIM. NEPETA AND EQUIUS ARE STILL STRONG, NEVER SEEN A STRONGER MOIRAIL PAIRING. AND… I THINK KANAYA IS TRYING TO SQUEEZE HER WAY INTO MY PALE QUADRANT BUT I’M NOT SURE, SINCE SHE GOT INTO ALL THE ANCESTOR NONSENSE SHE’S TAKEN TO MOTHERING ME A LITTLE. DAMN HER ANCESTOR BASICALLY BEING A HUMAN MOM TO MY ANCESTOR.

CG: NOT THAT THE ANCESTORS EXIST OR ANYTHING, THEY’RE A BUNCH OF FAKE SHIT INTENDED FOR TROLLS WHO FEEL THE NEED TO HAVE A HIGHER PURPOSE IN LIFE OTHER THAN WHAT THEY WERE BORN FOR AND HOW THEY THINK THE BLOOD CASTE SYSTEM PLAYS.

CG: FUCKING BULLSHIT MAN.

CG: AND I’M NOT JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE I’M A LITTLE BITTER THAT MY ANCESTOR, AS COOL AS HE WAS, NEVER DID ANYTHING COOL HE WAS JUST PREACHY AND THEN FUCKIG DIED.

TG: well dude what can i say expect good luck with your pale issues and like chill out with your ancestor issues im sure he was the coolest dude to ever walk your weird earth.

CG: ALTERNIA. I LIVE IN ALTERNIA.

TG: whatever anyway tell me about your what did you call it a flush crush because i wanna know

TG: hows your freaky alien boner for me still hard as the rock youre floating on

CG: FIRST OF ALL, I DO NOT HAVE A BONER OVER YOU. I DO NOT HAVE A FLUSH CRUSH ON YOU STRIDER

CG: I DO NOT ENJOY TALKING TO YOU AND YOUR RED TEXT DOES NOT BRIGHTEN UP MY DAY WHEN I SEE IT ANS YOUR STUPD RAMBLE DON’T MAKE ME BLUSH ANS YOUR STUPID COMPLIMENTS ARE EXACTLY THAT… FUCKING STUPID’

TG: wow karkat someones touchy about their flush crush feelings <3

CG: <3

CG: FUCK YOU. ANYWAY, BACK TO THE "BONER" THING…

CG: I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. AND IF IT’S SOMETHING YOUR FREAKY NON TENTACLE BULGE DONES, I DON’T WANT TO KNOW.

CG: BECAUSE AS MUCH AS I HAVE A GOG DAMNED FLUSH CRUSH ON YOU, YOUR ANATOMY FREAKS ME OUT. SO COUNT ME OUT ON THAT FREAKY SHIT YOU CALL A BULGE.

TG: woah karkat how about you slow down there before I take these xenophobic comments to heart

TG: you dont see me spewing xenophobic views all over you screen not cool man not cool

CG: GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME. I APOLOGISE FOE THESE COMMENTS, I WILL REFRAIN FROM SPEWING MY OPINIONS ON YOUR STRANGE ANATOMY ANY LONGER.

TG: thats wonderfully appreciated dude thanks nice to see you taking my suggestions into account for once

CG: BECAUSE I’M IN YOUR HEAD.

TG: aww cmon karkat dont be a downer youre not in my head youre on your meteor in space escaping from alternia remember

CG: DAVE. I CANNOT PLAY THIS GAME WITH YOU TODAY. I DO NOT HAVE THE MENTAL CAPACITY TO COPE.

TG: karkat please i need you right now

CG: WELL, FUCKING THINK HARDER..

TG: dont you think im trying

TG: …

TG: shit hang on my internet

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinogeneticist [CG]at 20:50—

CG: DAVE… DON’T FORCE YOURSELF TO

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinogeneticist [CG]at 20:50—

TG: there that should be fixed now

CG: STRIDER C’MON… WAKE UP. WHO ARE YOU KIDDING ANYMORE.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS STRIDER? YOU LACK IMAGINATION…

CG: I MEAN REALLY, LOOK AROUND AT THIS FUCKING REALITY YOU’VE CREATED FOR YOURSELF. IT’S PATHETIC . YOU LACK IMAGAINATION.

TG: hardly

TG: i still made you didnt i

TG: ...

As the notification saying Karkat had responded popped up on the screen, Dave was jolted awake by a pressure on the bottom of his bed. It was dark and humid, sweat drenched the younger strider and he knew it wasn’t just from the humidity.  
“Hey Davey…” he cringed, reaching blindly to the side of his bed for his shades,  
“Rise and shine, kiddo,” a quick glance to the window showed it still to be the middle of the night, this wasn’t good. He was about to place his shades on when a hand wrapped around his wrist. A tut and then,  
“No, you’re not going to need these. They’ll just be coming straight off again, you know they get in the way when we do this.” Dave nodded weakly and as Bro let go of his wrist he placed his shades back onto the bedside table. A small mumbled of praise from Bro was all he got before he was pinned to the bed by strong arms. Lips on his neck made him squeeze his eyes shut and go back to his dream, back to imagining what it was life if Bro was more like John’s Dad, and most importantly, back to the conversation he was having with his made up alien boyfriend… you could call him weird but he’d take an alien over this any day...


End file.
